


i'm getting them good vibes

by kumquatjam



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Time Skip, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumquatjam/pseuds/kumquatjam
Summary: Sylvain had been the one to tell him about these things, though Felix would sooner shove his own sword up his ass than admit that he had been inspired by his salacious stories. Toys, imbued with strange magic, from a foreign land—had it been Almyra or Dagda? Felix couldn’t remember. It was of little consequence. He had shelled out a pretty penny for this, sneaking into the bustling marketplace in Abyss long after the other students had fallen asleep.--Felix breaks in a new toy.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	i'm getting them good vibes

**Author's Note:**

> For this Kink Meme prompt: 
> 
> Last night I dreamed one of Felix's lost items was a vibrator, so it's now my headcanon that vibrators exist in Fodlan via the black market and he bought one. And named it after Dimitri. I want to see him fucking himself with the vibrator while fantasizing about Dimitri.
> 
> https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=1725256
> 
> Note that this is set pre TS. The month isn't specified, so if it makes you more comfortable please imagine it as after Felix's birthday so everyone is 18+ :)

A wave of relief crashed over Felix as he finally reached his room, door locking behind him with a comforting click. Good. He hadn’t been spotted.

Sitting down on his bed, he eased the box from where he had been concealing it under his shirt. Wrapped in plain brown packaging, it seemed fairly innocuous. However, what lay underneath was much less so.

The sleek black toy was shaped like a cock and made of a material that Felix didn’t recognize, firm but supple. Felix wrapped his hand loosely around the base before giving it a few strokes up toward the tapered head. Intricately inscribed symbols lined the sides, a script that he didn’t recognize. The whole thing had to be a good six or seven inches, Felix guessed: a tad longer and thicker than he was, but still manageable. It was a nice sturdy weight in his hands, and balanced well too. It was clear that a master had crafted this.

Sylvain had been the one to tell him about these things, though Felix would sooner shove his own sword up his ass than admit that he had been inspired by his salacious stories. Toys, imbued with strange magic, from a foreign land—had it been Almyra or Dagda? Felix couldn’t remember. It was of little consequence. He had shelled out a pretty penny for this, sneaking into the bustling marketplace in Abyss long after the other students had fallen asleep. From the way Sylvain talked about it, toys like these were well worth the money. “You’ll blow the mind of any girl you try it on, guaranteed,” had been his exact words. Ever since he had heard Sylvain talk about it, though, Felix had a very different idea in mind. Training had been grueling lately and unlike Sylvain, he didn’t have the time to cavort with girls.

Methodically, Felix began to strip: first his boots, then his gaiter, his shirt, his pants. He folded each article of clothing carefully, setting them aside. Finally, he shucked his smallclothes, until he was left shivering and naked in the moonlight. On his back would probably be the easiest way to do this, Felix decided, grabbing the other supplies he needed: a vial of sword oil from the training grounds, a towel he had nicked from the sauna. Grabbing a pillow, he slid it under his hips as he laid down. Letting out a sigh, he relaxed back into the mattress, letting his hands wander. He traced his way down his chest, sighing as he captured his nipples between his fingers, twisting and pinching at them. He brushed his fingers down the flat plane of his stomach and further, squirming as they traced the sensitive insides of his thighs. He was already half hard, his cock bobbing with interest and beading at the tip. Grunting, Felix shoved his hand under his pillow, grabbing the vial of oil and uncorking it with his teeth.

Slicking his fingers, Felix reached down, seeking out the tight pucker of his entrance. He let the tip of his finger dip inside, sighing in satisfaction at the promise of a familiar stretch. After a few exploratory thrusts, he added another finger, scissoring them inside of him. A third finger, some more stretching, and then—there it was. Felix stifled a groan, biting down at the knuckles of his other hand, balled up into a fist at his mouth. As many times as he did this, he would never get tired of it: the pleasant soreness of the stretch that always felt brand new paired with the lightning that shot up his spine, tingles of pleasure making him whimper as he ground his hips downward. “Hnn…” his breath started to come harder and faster as he found himself rapidly approaching the brink. He was so close; it would be so easy to tip himself over the edge stretched out on his fingers, just like he had done so many times before. Instead, Felix forced himself to slow down, letting out a drawn out groan as his fingers slowed and finally stopped before he carefully extricated them. He had been waiting for this night for months. It wouldn’t do for him to finish too soon.

Throwing an arm over the side of his bed, Felix groped blindly for the toy he dropped earlier. He hummed with satisfaction as his fist closed over it, reeling in his prize. Tipping the open vial of sword oil over, he lathered the smooth surface of the toy, shuddering as he wrapped his fingers around the base. This was much, much wider than anything he had taken before. He couldn’t wait. 

Felix shivered as he traced the edge of his rim with the tip of the toy, a preview of what was to come. Positioning the toy carefully, he gently but firmly began to push inside. Even going slow, it was overwhelming; Felix felt like he was being turned inside out, the supple material of the toy dragging slowly along his walls and nestling in his insides. It seemed endless, the insistent press of the toy pressing deeper and deeper inside of him. Still, Felix refused to stop; he had already come this far, and Fraldarius men weren’t quitters. Overwhelmed as he was, Felix couldn’t deny the shiver of pleasure at the stretch, the idea that he was opening up further than he had ever before.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he bottomed out. Felix let out the breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding, quivering. He lay there frozen for a few moments, overwhelmed with the feeling of being so totally full. When he regained a hold of himself, he reached down to grasp the base of the toy again, tentatively sliding it outward before slamming it back in. He continued his thrusts methodically, twisting his wrist experimentally, squirming until he hit just right.

“Ah!” he couldn’t suppress the mewl that escaped him as the tip of the dildo nudged his sweet spot, sending stars dancing in his vision. One hand clenched, bundling his sheets into his tight fist, as his other roved around the side of the base, searching for the switch. With a grunt of satisfaction, Felix flicked at it.

The effect was immediate. This time, Felix let out a howl as the toy sprung to life, sending tremors down his body as it began to vibrate. Pressed insistently against his prostate, it was almost too much stimulation; Felix sobbed breathlessly as it battered his insides, a constant assault of mindless pleasure. All thoughts fled Felix’s mind until he could only focus on the rhythmic pulsing of the toy, the way he clenched so deliciously around the length, and the insistent jolts of pleasure every time the tip brushed up against him. Sylvain was really missing out, if he was only using this on girls, Felix thought deliriously, before that too was chased out of his brain by the relentless buzz of the toy. He threw an arm over his eyes, noting almost clinically that it was trembling. This, he decided, was the closest that he would ever be to seeing Sothis. The only thing that could make this better would be—

“Dimitri,” he whispered guiltily into the meat of his arm. At the thought of the other boy, he tightened almost instinctively, whining at the unyielding pressure of the dildo pressing against his walls. Dimitri would be even bigger than the toy, Felix thought; he had spent enough time staring at anything but Dimitri’s face in the sauna to be able to tell. He longed for the weight of him, bracketing Felix in as he loomed over him. The boar would lean down, nipping at Felix’s neck, eyes dark and animalistic with lust like the beast he was. Stripped bare of the trappings of politeness and formality he usually wore outside, he would finally be honest with Felix. 

In his fantasy, Dimitri let out a small chuckle. _“Look at you, taking me so well,”_ Dimitri said, breath ghosting against him. Felix twisted his wrist, slamming the toy in and out and throwing his head back, as if affirming those words. Yes, he could take Dimitri better than anyone. He was the only one who understood him, after all; he had been trained since birth to know Dimitri better than he knew even himself. _“Turns out all I needed to you back was to fuck the attitude out of you.”_

“Dimitri,” Felix panted again, aloud; startled, he realized that hot tears were tracking down his cheeks to drip onto his bed below. “Dimitri, I need, I need.” He twisted, limbs tangled futilely in his sheets, before he rolled up onto his hands and knees. One trembling hand found his entrance again; as he traced the swollen rim with his fingers, he could feel the vibrations continuing to rock through him. “More, more.” He closed his eyes, wishing desperately to feel the weight and warmth of Dimitri atop him.

 _“So eager for me, aren’t you,”_ Dimitri murmured, pistoning in and out, spearing Felix mercilessly onto his cock. Spread wide and sobbing with it, Felix couldn’t even deny it. He had never felt so alive as he did now, completely and utterly owned. Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri, he thought as his arms gave out and he collapsed onto his elbows. _“Who can give you what you need?”_

“You can,” Felix gasped, “Fuck me, Dimitri.”

He could imagine Dimitri’s pleased groan as vividly as if Dimitri had been there with him, the way Dimitri’s hand would gently stroke his hair in stark contrast with how he would continue to pound Felix into the mattress. Each of Felix’s breaths felt like it was being punched out of him, growing erratic as he careened unsteadily toward release. _“You belong to me, Felix. You’ll always be mine.”_ At that thought, Felix couldn’t take it anymore. “Dimitri!” he wailed, voice rising to an almost inhuman scream as his vision went white. 

He lay there for a while as he came down from the best orgasm he had ever experienced, boneless and unable to move. All was silent except for the mechanical whir of the toy still buried in his ass, wringing out trembling arcs of pleasure-pain from his overstimulated insides. With a grunt, Felix reached down to flick the damned thing off, gently gripping the base of it as he eased it out of himself. He dropped it with a firm thunk before grabbing the towel, cleaning up the mess on his stomach with a few efficient strokes. His release had cleared his mind, but only briefly. Soon, Felix could feel his thoughts overwhelming him again.

So what if he had fantasized about the boar? There was no harm in imagining things, Felix thought, angry at the guilt that was rapidly welling up in his throat. It wasn’t like anything would actually happen. After all, Felix had burned that bridge when he had cut Dimitri out of his life after the Rebellion. Until Dimitri would admit who he actually was, until Dimitri could be honest with him, there was no way Felix was letting him get anywhere close to his dick.

 _Maybe that would happen faster if you would actually talk to him,_ a maddeningly reasonable little voice in his head told him.

“Shut up,” Felix said aloud. He wrapped himself in his blankets and stared up at the ceiling, mind resolutely blank as he hazily drifted his way toward sleep. Before he got there, though, three rapid sharp knocks in succession jerked him awake. 

“Felix? Are you alright? I overheard quite a ruckus earlier,” a voice called from the other side. It was muffled by the door, but Felix would recognize it anywhere—knew it better than his own father’s. It was Dimitri.

Fuck.


End file.
